


Ain't No Sunshine [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drama, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone..." (cover by Cœur de pirate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Sunshine [fanvid]




End file.
